Another
by rosexknight
Summary: Colette is alive in "Skin Deep," so when Belle returns home she tells her mother of her love for the dark one. Sometime later Colette goes to the dark castle and tells Rumple that Belle is going to marry another man and has to stop the wedding because she knows that he loves her daughter. Cover image done for me by midstorm of Tumblr.
1. Homecoming

Another

By RosexKnight

_Prompt by panchibust of Tumblr (Or _Francine Bouchard here)_: Colette is alive in "Skin Deep," so when Belle returns home she tells her mother of her love for the dark one. Sometime later Colette goes to the dark castle and tells Rumple that Belle is going to marry another man and has to stop the wedding because she knows that he loves her daughter._

Chapter One ~ Homecoming

There was all but a cheering crowd when Belle stumbled wearily back into her father's castle, a guard on all sides of her and one more to announce her arrival. She felt as though she's barely blinked before her father was at her side with her mother. She felt tears sting her eyes easily as her parents embraced her.

"Belle..." Maurice breathed, holding her so tight she was almost uncomfortable. "I thought we'd never see you again."

Her mother's hands were stroking her hair, worrying the tangles and knots out, what few there were. "How did you manage to escape him?" She breathed.

Belle pulled away, and she could see the wear that her leave had taken on her parents. She shook her head, not wanting to think about it. Or her time with Rumpelstiltskin.

"The ogres?" She urged, changing the subject. "Our village?"

"Safer than they've ever been." Her papa assured. He glanced to her mother, who seemed to be studying her daughter and Belle wondered for a moment if she looked different. "You must be tired. Come, rest. You brought only a basket?"

"I was traveling light." The brunette said sheepishly.

"Right. Can't run if weighed down."

"I wasn't running. I...He let me go."

"Let you go?" Her mother echoed.

Belle nodded, and Colette blinked, seeming satisfied with whatever she saw in Her daughter's eyes. Maurice seemed less than convinced, but accepted her answer.

"A bath then. And a good dinner. And rest." He said, kissing her forehead, "You're back. That's what matters."

"Yes papa. Happy to be back too."

This time it was her mother's turn to accept her answer.

The maids had kept her room pristine, probably hoping for her return. When she went up a hot bath was already waiting for her, and Belle would have been lying if she said she didn't miss the feeling of others washing her hair for her. She stayed in until aha was wrinkly, then got out to wrap herself in a silk nightgown and settled into her bed. It was too early for sleep, but everyone seemed to object to rest. She'd just finished surveying her room when she bit her lip, longing for a book, and a knock at the door came.

Her mother entered "I hope you liked your bath."

"Of course." Belle said, hugging her mother tighter than she ever had as she came to sit beside her on the bed "I missed you..."

"We missed you too. He sent you away? Did you anger him?"

"No he...I...I don't wanna talk about it."

"Of course." Colette settled beside her on the bed, squeezing her hand as she brought a book out from behind her skirt. A worn blue cover surrounded the pages, and it had good trimming. "I thought you'd fancy a story."

Belle's face lit up. The book was one her mother had first read to her. The one that made her fall in love with books. Colette simply smiled and turned to the first page.

"Once upon a time..."

They lost track of time as Colette read to her daughter, and Belle could not remember the last time she'd been so at ease. Finally, halfway through the book, they lost their light, and only the candles flickered. Belle didn't care. She'd forgotten how much she'd missed her mother's voice and this book. Far off places, daring sword fights, a prince in disguise, true love...

"Tell me about him." Her mother said after a length of silence.

"What?" Belle asked, taken aback for a moment.

"The Dark One. Tell me about him. And the castle."

"Well...it was enormous. At least twice the size of ours. I never did get to clean every room, but most were empty anyway. His collection is displayed everywhere. So much magic and magical things you wouldn't believe! And the library. Mother the library! There were more books than I could read in a lifetime!"

"Did you make it through some?"

"I barely put a dent in it..."

"What about him?"

"He was..." Belle searched for the words. "Beastly. At first. But after a while he wasn't. He sort of grew used to me. Probably more than he wanted to and...we grew comfortable around each other."

"And you fell in love with him." Colette finished, nodding in understanding and laughing at her Daughter's shocked look. "Belle I'm still your mother. I can tell."

Her face turned red as Belle turned away shyly. "Is it..is love supposed to hurt so much?"

"Oh my dear..." Colette coaxed Belle to look at her, then hugged her when she saw the tears welling in her eyes, rocking her gently. "Yes it does. It hurts. But it's worth it."

"He didn't want me. He sent me away."

"Even those of True Love has some dark times."

Belle shook her head. "He's a man who makes wrong decisions."

"All men do. That's why they need women. You'll understand one day."

Something inside the younger woman broke, and Belle was reduced to a weeping child I her mother's arms. Colette held her tightly, cooing softly and stroking her hair ass her daughter broke down, not even bothering to fight the tears as they streamed down her face. Every tear she'd held back on her journey home. Every tear she'd been bottling up since he snapped and told her no one could love him. They all spilled over, and only quelled when Belle was too exhausted to do anything but sleep on Colette's shoulder.

As she tucked her daughter into bed, wiping away the wetness on her daughter's cheeks, Colette decided that she would never forgive Rumpelstiltskin.


	2. Suitors

Another

By RosexKnight

_When a familiar face shows up once more, plans are made of Belle's marriage. But Colette has other plans for her daughter, and she can only hope that they end in happiness as she summons the only one who can truly make her daughter happy._

Chapter Two ~ Suitors

Belle and her mother never spoke of what had happened between them that night, and she was quite grateful. The last thing she needed was her father finding out about her feelings of The Dark One. There was no telling how he would react.

Adjusting to life back in her parent's castle was…odd. She often had to stop her impulses to dust and clean or cook breakfast. She felt restless, not remembering the last day where she had an entire day to do nothing, let alone the lifetime that seemed to be before her. Usually she passed the time re-familiarizing herself with the library until her mother called her to dinner or her maids retrieved her. Still, she felt..off. Out of place.

Luckily, the topic of Rumpelstiltskin never came up.

"Belle…" Her father began one night at diner. "Now that you're back, I-"

Her father was interrupted by a soldier barging into the room, quite out of breath.

"What is it?!" Maurice demanded.

The guard took a moment to catch his breath. "Sir Gaston…" He huffed, "Sir Gaston has returned!"

Her father was on his feet in an instant, following the guard out. Colette and her daughter were on his heels only after exchanging nervous glances.

The guard led them into the courtyard, where Gaston was leaning on another soldier for support. The knight was pale, as if he hadn't eaten or seen sun in weeks. But he did not otherwise look physically impared. His muscles and weight were in tact. At the sight of Belle his eyes widened.

"Belle…?"

"Gaston, you need your rest." Colette urged. "Get him a hot meal and a bath. Then to bed."

Gaston took a step forward, shrugging off the guard and remaining transfixed on the brunette. Goosebumps rose on Belle's flesh and she fought the urge to take a step backwards. He stopped before her, looking her over as if she would vanish if he blinked.

"Stop." She croaked as Gaston moved too close. He did so, and she was almost surprised.

"You escaped." The knight breathed.

"He let me go." Belle corrected.

"I tried to save you…" Gaston said, seeming to get a hold of himself. "I don't remember what happened. One minute I was at the gates facing him with my sword. The next I was here…Belle I don't feel well."

"You look as if you've only had water in weeks." She said. "Do as my mother said."

"Yes…" He reached out, taking her had and bringing it to his lips to kiss, "Yes my beauty I will."

It felt too odd. Too…dirty. As the guards escorted Gaston off she felt as if she should wash her hand. Wipe away the kiss. But why? It wasn't as if there was anyone to care who kissed her hand. It was obvious Rumpelstiltskin had done something to Gaston, but her father made no move to get revenge. Perhaps he knew how lucky it was that Gaston was alive. In fact, her father seemed happier than ever to have him back, even if he was in no condition to patrol regularly.

"He never came to the castle." Belle told her parents as the physician examined Gaston on the other side of a heavy door. "Not that I remember. I didn't know every visitor. And got to see even less. But never Gaston…"

"It doesn't matter." Maurice said quickly. "Now that he's back, things can return to normal. You do realize what that means, Belle."

Belle blinked, and Colette stepped forward. "Moe, she just returned. Perhaps in a few more weeks. When things have settled."

"Nonsense!" Maurice said. "Nothing's changed. Belle, my darling, you and Gaston are still betrothed. Now that he's back I can turn away your line of suitors."

"Suitors?!" Belle echoed, an edge of horror in her voice for reasons she didn't know. Suitors were nothing new. She'd had them since she became a woman. But the thought of them now… "But Papa-"

"Belle, be reasonable. You're of age. Gaston has returned a few days after you. I see it as a sign." Maurice said, making it obvious he was not budging on the issue. "The kingdom is in need of a proper celebration of your return. What better way to celebrate than a wedding?"

"A wedding?" Belle choked, and only her mother's hand on her shoulder held her together.

"Moe you're shocking her. She's only just adjusting to being home."

And she loved another. Another who she was not getting over anytime soon. She had no intention of seeing her daughter shed more tears.

Maurice frowned. "Three days time, my darling." He said to Colette. "Do you not recall how excited the kingdom was for the marriage? It will do them good. It will be a union to bring in a new age of prosperity and peace. In three days time the wedding will commence. We cannot go against the betrothal we agreed with Gaston's family now that he is back."

Trying to swallow the lump in her throat, Belle nodded. "Yes sir…"

"Good. Let's give the news to your lucky Gaston! Colette?"

"I'll…I have a few things to take care of. Now that we're planning a wedding. I'll be along tonight, dear."

Her father and mother exchanged kisses and Belle was guided into Gaston's room, her emotions warring with her logic. The Dark One had sent her away. The Dark One did not want her. There was no reason not to marry Gaston. But oh how it hurt…knowing that she'd be with another.

Colette had no intention of being along for dinner. She wasted no time in going out to the stables, a secluded area where no one was around. This was not happening. She was not going to condemn her daughter to half a marriage. To a life devoid of love. The woman took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and did the first thing she could think of.

"Rumpelstiltskin. Rumpelstiltskin. Rumpelstiltskin…"


	3. Bargaining

Another

By RosexKnight

_For her daughter's sake, Colette tries to bargain with The Dark One…_

Chapter Three ~ Bargaining

He wasn't coming. The realization hit Colette the moment the last syllable of his name slipped from her lips for a third time. That couldn't be right. Legends said he always came when called three times.

One minute…Two…Three…Four….Seven.

He wasn't coming. But then again, why would he? She doubted he'd wish to make a deal with her. Especially since he's released not only Belle but Gaston as well. He had more than made up for any grief he may have caused, and a new happiness would fall over the kingdom. Still, a mother knew when her daughter was unhappy. And she had never seen Belle so out of sorts than these few days she'd been back. She almost looked out of place in her room. As if she didn't belong there anymore. And now she was to marry Gaston? Colette couldn't bear the thought of her daughter unhappy for the rest of her life. Better an old maid than with a man who did not have your heart.

He'd sent Belle away. Released her from his grip. Didn't that count for something? Colette shook her head, closing her eyes and beginning again.

"Rum-"

In an instant the world had shifted around her, and a tingling sensation prickled her skin uncomfortably.

"I heard you the first three times, Dearie."

Colette went rigid. His voice was mocking, the same sing-song he'd had in his tone when he appeared to help them with the ogres.

When she opened her eyes she realized she was no longer in the stables, but instead in a grand hall. The main meeting room of a castle. A fire burned absently in the hearth, two chairs at it. A long table stretched across the floor before her set with two chairs at it. Beside the open window on the other end of the room was a sitting couch and end table. On the other side of the window a spinning wheel, and at it the little imp that had come to take her daughter away half a year ago.

Two. Pairs of everything, she noted. Always two.

"Well? What do you want?" He asked, not even looking at her as he spun the wheel. Though his voice indicated she had no room for error here, "I gave back the girl. I even threw in her little knight in shining armor for you. Would you like her wrapped in golden silk as well?"

"N-no." Colette managed, daring to take a step closer. If her daughter could face The Dark One, couldn't she as well?

"Then what?"

His tone made her stop short. The taunting sing-song in his voice evaporated completely. It was an annoyed almost...snarl. Her very presence annoyed him. Suddenly this seemed incredibly tenser than she'd have liked.

Colette swallowed her fear. "She is to marry Gaston in three days' time."

Rumpelstiltskin scoffed, but the stopping of the spinning wheel did not go unnoticed by the mother. "Well I certainly hope you didn't call to offer me an invitation. Ew."

His mocking tone was back, and she relaxed a bit "No I..." Something downed on her as she searched for words. "You didn't come."

"What?"

"When I summoned you. You didn't come. You-"

He was on his feet in an instant, the stool he was sitting on clattering harshly against the stone floor. She blinked, and his hand was suddenly hovering over her throat.

"Watch it, dearie." He snarled. "Your daughter isn't here. Neither is her blasted knight. I have no more business with you. Why would I have done you the grace of coming to your land?"

"Because she's marrying Gaston in three days." Colette insisted, her body unable to move despite her wishes to step backwards.

She'd pictured this differently. But then again books were always different. Why wasn't he understanding?

He took a step back, and she felt air rush back into her lungs without her knowing they needed it. Magic? Or was she just holding a breath?

"And how does this news affect me?"

The woman shook her head. "Because my daughter loves you. Doesn't that mean anything at all to you?"

A glimmer of anguish whipped behind his eyes, there and gone in an instant. Something only a mother would notice.

"It does not." He said firmly, as if trying to convince himself of that too. "The foolish girl knows nothing of real love. She reads too many books. Besides, wasn't this the original arrangement? She gets her knight and you get heirs? Land? Troops? Riches?"

"Yes of course but things have changed."

"Nothing has changed. And we no longer have any business."

"You love her too."

The words had tumbled out like water from a faucet. The look that Rumpelstiltskin gave her made her wish she'd held her tongue. Had Belle ever gotten that look? The gaze filled with malice for something she wasn't sure was just her?

He couldn't deny it. Wouldn't. Two chairs? A place at the window for two? No.

This time his hand did reach her neck, and he squeezed, his long nails taking against the skin of her cheek and nape. Not enough to break skin. Yet.

"I don't suppose she'd love me very much if I killed her mother. Who speaks so out of line to me." He tightened his grip and she squeaked. "Eh?"

"You won't." She choked, her hands trying desperately to loosen his grip on her. "You won't dare to."

He tossed her away like a sack of flour. She stumbled, hitting the wooden table so hard it made her side sting.

"Don't you call upon me to tell me what I will and will not do!" He was yelling now, Colette below him, gasping for air. "You may be the daughter of that wench but I-"

"Don't you dare call my daughter a wench you beast!"

Her sudden motherly tone made Rumpelstiltskin falter for a moment, and Colette took the opportunity to stride forward.

"You took my daughter from me. You made her work as your caretaker. And you broke her heart. Now she is going to be condemned to a life of unhappiness because of you." As Colette proceeded forward, the imp moved backwards, stopping only when he bumped against his spinning wheel. Now he saw where Belle got her fire. "She cried herself to sleep in my arms seven nights ago because of you Rumpelstiltskin and I will never forgive you for that. But this…Is The Dark One really so cowardly that he will not face his caretaker? Or is it that Rumpelstiltskin is so cowardly he cannot face Belle?"

His fingers tightened around the wheel so hard it was a wonder he didn't snap the wood. "You gave her to Gaston before our deal was struck! I've put you right back where you started for her sake!" He snapped, his voice riddled with anger and desperation. "I was helping!"

Colette had a feeling he truly did believe that.

"She does not love Gaston she loves _you_." The firmness of her voice surprised her, and Rumpelstiltskin gave her a frown. As if he were a child getting scolded. A silence stretched over them. "And you love her too. Why else would you bring me here rather than appearing? You didn't want to risk seeing her again. You still have the castle set for two hoping she'll come back. And now you're simply giving her away?"

Rumpelstiltskin remained silent, giving Colette a glare so hard she thought he'd have her burst into flames at any moment. However, whatever fear had been in her belly had evaporated, replaced with nothing but parental concern. He turned, unable to look at her. This woman was her mother. And looked too much like her for him to face now. Especially like this.

"I'm giving her what she needs." He said quietly, his tone losing it's harshness and becoming more…human. "Her best chance. It's with her knight. Not a monster."

"She doesn't want a knight. Belle is far too good for something so cliché." Colette stepped away from him, suddenly realizing what had happened. A prickle of fear ran through her spine, but he made no move for her. No wave of his hand to turn her into a toad. "And it's not what you want either. Are you really content, knowing that she'll be with another?"

"She could never love me."

"And yet she does. I see it in her every time someone brings you up. She...lightens." Rumple snorted, and it made Colette frown. "She'll be with another. If not Gaston then someone else. She has a line of suitors so long it could wrap this room three times."

The spinner remained silent.

"With another." Colette repeated, trying desperately to make him see. "In _his_ arms. In _his_ bed. Wearing _his_ ring. Bearing _his_ children."

"Enough!" He snapped.

The fire suddenly blew out, and a chill fell over the room. Colette took a step back, new fear bubbling in her belly now that her anger had vanished and she could no longer see him.

"A parent knows when their child is in need, Rumpelstiltskin." She ventured, "And a parent will make any sacrifice for their child. Whatever deal I need to make with you. Whatever your price, name it. Just please try to see…"

"Oh no. You don't get to lecture me about sacrificing for a child, dearie." His voice was behind her now, his hand on the back of her neck harshly, making her unable to turn to look at him lest she get cut by his nails. "I know of concern and sacrifice for a child all too well."

"Please…" Colette begged, her voice unable to come but with a whimper.

"No." He said flatly. His chest gave a squeeze at the word. He knew the feeling. The sacrifice she'd make for Belle's happiness. Still, something inside of him rose, and he could not risk her. Could not tether Belle to a monster when she had a chance at the life she'd wanted. "There will be no deal."

"But—"

"Ah ah. You forget your place. I've let you have your fun but I'm afraid you called upon me for nothing." He pushed her away, giving a terrible giggle that seemed too forced "Sorry to disappoint you, dearie.

"She was right then." Colette sighed, defeated. Everything inside of her deflated.

"Hm?

"You _are_ a man who makes wrong choices."

There was a sound from him. One of anger and familiar hurt. The woman closed her eyes, bracing for the worst. Instead, everything shifted around her again, and she was back at the door of the room Gaston had slept in. How did he know where…?

She heard voices coming from the other side of the door and understood. He'd been watching. Always watching. That's how he knew exactly when to send Gaston back. In his own way, he was sacrificing for Belle. Seeing it as giving her a better life.

Oh how wrong he was…


	4. Mirrors

Another

By RosexKnight

_The Dark One watches Belle. Colette tries to make things better for her daughter, at least for the time being._

Chapter Four ~ Mirrors

He hated the woman, he decided. He hated her. How dare she call upon him that way? Just to talk of love and marriage. As if he was supposed to do something about it. As if he was supposed to rescue the maiden.

Rumpelstiltskin paced the floor of his tower workroom, trying his hardest to stop glancing at the ornate silver hand mirror that lay before him on the table. It was just lying there, but he felt as if it were mocking him. What did he care if she married another? That was the whole point of sending Gaston back. She could have her little life and he could focus again. However, it was obvious by the books and potions that had sat untouched he had not been focused since their first shouting match. Since he'd told her no one could love him.

Yet the kiss they'd shared...

No. He couldn't afford to think this way. She was just a girl wasn't she? A foolish girl who deserved more than a monster as himself. He paced again and again, footfalls hitting hard against the cobblestone floor. The spinner tried to force out the words of Colette as they echoed.

In his arms. Wearing his ring. In his bed. Bearing his children.

Rumpelstiltskin roared with annoyance as he kicked a table, the dishes and potions there clattering. He jerked the mirror to him, commanding in a snarl "Show me the girl!"

As the mirror sparked to life, he wished the reflective section whirling like storm clouds would stay like that. Part of him hoped they would never clear. Never part. Because he didn't specify which girl. He could have meant any girl. Any girl at all. But the clouds of the surface did part. And there Belle was, clear as day, sitting beside Gaston on his bed, her fingers interlaced with his.

Something stirred in The Dark One's chest. Something he had not felt in a long time. Was that...jealousy? How ridiculous!

"Rest now." Maurice, her father, was saying. "You two have a lot to do."

Gaston lifted her hand to his lips. "Until tomorrow, my beauty."

Belle stood to leave, and Rumpelstiltskin found he was gripping the mirror so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. _His_ beauty? How dare he...

Colette appeared, having been waiting for her daughter by her room. The moment Belle saw her mother, her face changed. Broke somehow, and the spinner's chest gave a squeeze. Belle went into her mother's arms, tears beginning to fall as if she were a child. Colette rubbed her back, fussed over her hair.

"Shh..." She was cooing, "I know Belle. I know..."

Anguish now? Why should he care if she was weeping? She always wept! All she did was weep when he first brought her there!

"You could run." Colette offered, "Go somewhere else. Go back…"

"I have nowhere to go." Belle said between a sob, and Rumpelstiltskin had to swallow. "He doesn't want me, mother."

"You truly love him? Rumpelstiltskin?"

"With all my heart." Belle nodded, her tone indicating there was no way she could be lying.

"I bet he's a hard man to love..." Colette mumbled, and he gave a snort.

"It doesn't matter anymore..." Even her voice was broken. Defeated. Unhappy. Oh what had he done? "I know it must be this way. I am Gaston's now."

The mirror hit the wall opposite, losing all life as it fell to the floor. Rumpelstiltskin kicked the table again, then a stool, then something else, and another, he didn't even know or care anymore, as long as something gave. He crumpled in upon himself, taking deep breaths to calm down. Or try to.

"You don't care. You don't care." He mumbled to himself, over and over, trying to convince himself of it. "Dammit why do you care?!"

He stayed there until his hands stopped trembling. He looked across the now wrecked room. The mirror sat there, taunting him once more. He glared at it, but made no move to look again. "You haven't bested me." He said, as if the woman on the other side could hear his taunting tone. "Oh no. I know what you're trying to do. You've found the monster's weakness. Now you're trying to exploit it. Well it won't work."

Rumpelstiltskin jerked up, snatching the mirror from the other side of the room. It sparked for a moment, and the words of Colette rushed back to him anew.

In his arms. Wearing his ring. In his bed. Bearing his children.

He saw Belle's hand wrapped around Gaston. Her knuckles on his lips. His beauty.

With a growl, he clenched his jaw. "Like hell."

She hated the man, she decided. She hated him. Well, part of her did in any case. She guided Belle back into her room, rubbing her back as her daughter collapsed onto the bed. It was the second time her daughter had wept for him. For loss. For the prospect of the new life that would bring her no joy. And what did he do?

"Belle…" Her mother cooed, unsure of what else to do. She wanted to apologize, to tell her daughter that she'd tried. But she couldn't bear to. It would only make things worse. "Belle, my darling, true love always finds a way. You know that."

"He chose his power." She said, wiping away her tears on her pillow. "I must stop being so foolish. I'm sorry mother."

"Shhh…" She said, running a hand over her daughter's forehead. "I know. Have faith, Belle. Things will work out. Gaston won't…I'm sure he'll be a good husband."

The brunette snorted, burying her face in her pillows.

"I've tried calling him, mother. He won't come."

Colette blinked. She had no idea Belle had done so. It was no wonder Rumpelstiltskin had brought her to him rather than coming there. It was all he could have done to stop himself from rushing to her.

"I know he wants to give me my best chance but…"

"Shhh…" Colette soothed again, tucking Belle into bed. "Do as your father said. Rest. I will talk to him. Tell him you're not well. Buy you some time."

"No." Belle said, too quickly. She looked to her mother with guilt-ridden eyes. "The wedding means too much to father. And the rest of the village. I couldn't rob them of that."

"You saved them all. Surely they can wait a few more days."

"If I am to get my mind off Rum-" She paused, as if afraid to say his name again, "Off of him I need something to focus on. The wedding. The village. It's perfect."

"But Belle. You'd be unhappy I couldn't-"

"Mother."

Something in her daughter's voice stilled her, and she frowned. Still, Colette shook her head, patting Belle's hand.

"I know you want me to be happy. And I'll learn to be again. In time…" Her voice trailed off "I'll…I'll get used to it."

Colette smiled, kissing her daughter's forehead. "You're stronger than most. I'm sorry. I love you."

"I love you too."

With her daughter carefully tucked into bed, Colette exited the room, and pretended not to hear the dry weeping of her daughter carry through the door. Truly there was nothing to be done now. She had faced The Dark One, just like her daughter. Surely she could get used to it as well.


	5. Roses

Another

By RosexKnight

_The day before the wedding tensions are high. Gaston and Belle go o an outing for flowers, and Colette gives Gaston a piece of her mind._

Chapter Five ~ Roses

"Belle? My beauty?"

Gaston's voice snapped Belle back to reality, his tone concerned as he led her through town.

"Hm?" She answered, feeling drained. The town was familiar, but she was getting so many looks...

"Are you feeling well? I can take you back home if you are not."

"No I'm fine. Just re-acquainting myself with the town."

It was being decorated, she noted, no doubt for the wedding tomorrow. Yes. It was tomorrow wasn't it? The days seemed to have flown by. But that was what she wanted. To keep herself busy. To keep her mind on anything she could. Nights were the hardest, but her mother had been there with stories. Cakes. Conversations until late hours. She had never been more grateful for her.

As they walked through the town she noticed the looks again. The whispers. They had grown less now, but they still unnerved Belle. Beside her, Gaston was glaring at anyone his eyes caught.

"Honestly it's as if they've never seen a lady and her knight before..." He mumbled, giving her shoulder a squeeze as he guided her.

He always guided her. Always had his hands on her somehow. She tried to tell herself it was out of protection. Out of the need to keep her safe. But she knew they weren't. Gaston was a man after all.

"What do we need today, my Beauty?"

"Flowers." She decided simply, saying the first thing that came to mind on her mother's checklist.

"Ah of course. I was thinking carnations. The maroon ones trimmed in white. They'll go perfectly with you."

"Not roses?" Belle squeaked as he started them towards the flower shop.

"I don't care much for them."

"Of course."

"Are you certain you're alright, Belle?" He asked as they neared the shop.

"Yes. Just a lot on my mind with the wedding." She lied smoothly.

"And honeymoon." Gaston reminded, sounding playful.

"Yes that too."

They entered the flower shop, Gaston taking the lead and talking with the owner as if she weren't even there. Not that she was paying attention anyway. Tomorrow it would be done. They would be wed and off to the honeymoon destination that Gaston wanted to take her to. She'd only have to endure a few months before she'd have a new child to focus on. She had already decided on a hobby. On the books she was going to take with her into her new life, despite Gaston's protest. Focus. That was all she needed.

"So the maroon ones then?" The shopkeeper asked Belle, holding out a makeshift bouquet for her to see.

She took it I her hand, turning the flowers in her hands and nodding. "They'll do."

"They suit you, my beauty." Gaston said with a smile, oblivious to her distress.

Belle glanced over to the roses, I the perfect state of just before blooming for flower sellers to make a profit from. Gaston paid the shop keeper, the promise of a fine wedding bouquet for their wedding struck. As they walked out Belle decided she'd add a rosebush to one of her hobbies. They needed care, and she'd like some color in the garden.

"Come." Gaston said, tugging her along the path that led away from town and back to the castle. "I have a gift for you."

"What is it?" Belle asked, trying to sound interested.

She supposed she wasn't being fair to Gaston. It wasn't as if he were a bad man. Possessive perhaps, and he disapproved of her reading, but not a bad man. Her mother was right, he wouldn't be a bad husband. But oh how she felt out of place when he put his arm around her and guided her to a tree on the road not far from the castle. For a moment Belle thought he looked nervous, but he reached into the pocket of his tunic and produced a light blue silk hankerchief.

"A token." He announced as he pressed his lips to it and handed it to her. "Something blue."

"Ah." Belle said, taking the silk from him and tracing the "G" embroidered on the corner. She managed a smile as he looked her over expectantly, obviously hoping she'd kiss it as he did. "Thank you, Gaston. It's beautiful."

"You put its beauty to shame." He said, taking her hand to kiss her knuckles as he did a few days ago. "I'm told Knights give these tokens to the ladies they mean to court."

"Seems a bit late for that." She chided, surprised at the lighthearted tone of it all.

"Yes." He agreed. "I suppose it is. Perhaps we can do things backwards."

"Perhaps."

"Belle…I know you're not fond of me, but you're to be my wife. I've allowed your books. I'd…hope you can let me in. If we're to have a family you cannot continue to be cold."

"I'll warm up in time." She said. "I haven't been cold I've been focused. I like having something to focus on. That's why I like my books."

"Very well. I suppose I can't deny you that." He leaned forward, daring to kiss her forehead. "Come. Let's tell your mother about the flowers."

Belle nodded, and once again followed Gaston to the castle. Her mother was in the kitchen with the baker, discussing the cake.

"We've ordered the flowers." Gaston announced. "Maroon carnations trimmed in white for my lady's bouquet."

"Not roses?" Colette asked, looking at Belle.

"I don't care for them." Gaston said, "How is the cake?"

"Red velvet. Belle's favorite." Colette said, a slight edge to her voice, one that challenged Gaston to argue. He didn't. "Belle? What do you have there?"

"A token from Gaston." She told her, "Something blue."

Colette nodded. "Now we simply need something borrowed. How would you like the cake, Belle? Teared? Or perhaps one large piece?"

"It doesn't matter as long as there's cream cheese icing." Belle said, her spirits lifting as she stepped forward, looking over the sketch that the baker had made.

"Icing roses?"

"Please."

Gaston made a disgruntled noise from behind. "I'll leave you to it. I must prepare my wardrobe."

"I'll see you out." Colette said, walking with Gaston out the door, leaving Belle engrossed in conversation with the baker about how many icing roses and how they are made.

"You disapprove of this wedding." Gaston noted when the kitchen door was shut. It wasn't a question, simply an observation.

"I do." Colette replied without the briefest hesitation.

"Why? Your daughter is marrying a knight, and a handsome one at that."

"My daughter does not love you."

Gaston scoffed. "Love." He echoed. "And who would she marry if she were marrying for that? She'd be an old maid!"

"An old maid that knows more of love than you ever will."

"From who? The Dark One? You'd have her marry a monster like that rather than a man of honor? Who knows what the beast did to her in that castle! And yet you disapprove of our wedding? When I put my own honor on the line for it?"

The sound echoed through the hall before Colette realized she'd raised her hand to him. The reddening of his cheek and the stinging of her palm was satisfying, as was the look of sock and terror on his face. Yes. Slapping him made her feel loads better.

"Watch your tongue." Colette said, giving the knight a look so dark he was sure she had pierced him. "That monster is twice the man you will ever be, Gaston. I suggest you see to your wardrobe, and get some ice to avoid swelling in the morning."

Without so much as a word Gaston stormed off to his room, leaving Colette with a stinging hand and final preparations to do.


	6. Calling

Another

By RosexKnight

_Wedding Day._

Chapter Six ~ Calling

"Rumpelstiltskin Rumpelstiltskin Rumpelstiltskin. Rumpelstiltskin Rumpelstiltskin Rumpelstiltskin. Rumpelstiltskin Rumpelstiltskin Rumpelstiltskin." Belle choked out a sob, burying her face in her hands "Dammit Rumple help me..."

Her door opened and Belle jolted to her feet in an instant. Her mother appeared, giving Belle a small smile. She deflated, sitting back down in the chair, the white dress she wore pooling around her.

"What's wrong?" Colette asked, walking over with her ribbons to dry her daughter's eyes.

"I thought you were someone else..."

Colette seemed to deflate as well, and her chest gave a squeeze. "He may still come."

"I've tried to summon him. He won't." She sighed, wiping her tears and giving her mother a smile. "Are those for my hair?"

"Yes. They were mine on my wedding night." She said, turning to begin braiding Belle's hair, weaving the ribbons in.

"Something borrowed." Belle chimed, giving a genuine laugh. "I would have much preferred a book."

"I've already packed you a surprise one in your trunk." Colette said, "After I finish your hair you just need to be laced up...How do you feel?"

"Anxious." Belle answered honestly. She may not have wanted to do this, but that didn't stop the butterflies in her tummy.

Colette nodded, "I was too."

"Mother, you love father don't you?"

"Of course."

"I mean...you grew to love him? Wasn't your marriage arranged to? Was there ever...another?"

Colette's hands faltered in her daughter's hair, and the braid and ribbon fell. She quickly recovered. A silence fell before she nodded "Yes. When your father and I were betrothed...there was another. But it was not meant to be."

"What happened?"

"He left me. He was a soldier. In the Royal Navy. His ship called him away, and there was nothing more to be done. He never came back."

Belle swallowed. "Would he have?"

"I suppose not. It's a painful thing, letting someone you love go for their own good." She gave her daughter's shoulder a squeeze, "But yes. I grew to love your father a great deal. More than I loved the other."

"That makes me feel better." Belle said, and she seemed to...lighten. After all, her mother had done this. An arranged marriage. She could too. Right? "If I cannot marry for love I would certainly like to find it in marriage."

"Gaston will be a good husband, Belle. But..." She paused, tying the ribbons together in a bow at the base of Belle's neck, the remainder of her curls falling to her back. The braids were simple, but the ribbons added flair. "You could still run, Belle."

"No." Her daughter decided. "No one decided my fate but me. And if I'm not to have true love then...then I'll have to take another. The next best thing."

Colette nodded, helping her daughter to stand to finish lacing up the white dress. It was simple but elegant, a sweet-heart neck with lace that went off her shoulders to make sleeves, a sash around her middle of red that cascaded with the rest of her dress like petals. She may not have had roses in her bouquet, but she'd certainly resembled one.

"Beautiful." Colette said, tears in her eyes. She embraced her daughter "Belle you're beautiful."

"Thank you, mother." Belle said. "For everything.

"I'll go prepare everyone." She said, "Your father will fetch you. Try..." She paused. "Try calling him once more. A wedding invitation."

Oh how he'd hate that, and the thought made Belle giggle as Colette moved out. The brunette admired herself in the mirror, smiling to herself. She chewed her lip for a moment, her smile fading slightly as she heard footfalls. Not long now.

She closed her eyes, clutching her dress with her fingers. But his name wouldn't come to her anymore, her tongue not moving right.

"Goodbye, Rumple." She whispered before her father entered, whisking her away with teary eyes.

The town certainly had been decorated, and the sideways glances Belle had gotten the day before were gone, replaced with smiles and waves. The carriage took them to the chapel, and as Belle walked down the aisle with her father, Gaston on the other end, waiting in his knightly uniform, her pulse quickened.

No.

Her mother had done this. So could she.

With damp eyes, Maurice gave Belle's hand to Gaston, and the priest started.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered to join not only two lives, but two kingdoms."

Belle half-listened as the priest drilled on about the duties of man and wife and the sacred Union they would embark on. For a moment, Belle scanned the crowd. Looking for someone she didn't realize she was. It was only when it dawned on her that her eyes were searching for his odd skin that she forced herself to stop. She looked back at Gaston, who seemed concerned but also anxious as her. He squeezed her hand as they turned to the priest.

"Before we begin the vows," The priest concluded, "Per the tradition of this land, if there is anyone who objects to this Union, speak now or forever hold your peace."

A giggle came from the back. A high-pitched giggle of mischief and glee. A giggle that rang from Belle's ears to her core and she had to cover her mouth to suppress the sob of relief.

"That would be me, dearie."


	7. Wedding

Another

By RosexKnight

_The Dark One has made his entrance. Belle must make a choice. Colette has one last deal to make._

Chapter Seven ~ Wedding

The atmosphere in the church shifted immediately as the imp stood. His eyes wandered over the crowd, relishing the looks of shock and terror. Up front, Colette was the only one unafraid, her look instead expectant. Rumple gave her a glower. A metal sound rang off the walls and The Dark One returned his attention to the couple. Gaston had drawn his sword and stepped in front of Belle, shielding her from the monster.

Belle herself was motionless, back still to the rest of the crowd. She was only vaguely aware when Gaston left her side to stand between her and Rumpelstiltskin. Her body was disobeying her, keeping her frozen there with her hand over her mouth as waves of emotions crashed over her. Relief. Anger. Sadness. Hope. They all bubbled inside her chest and made her hands tremble.

He was here. He was here.

Rumpelstiltskin faltered for a split second, wondering why she hadn't moved. He was here. That's what she wanted right? Unable to dwell on the thoughts with an audience, he walked from his seat in the back to stand in the middle of the aisle, just before the closed door. He gave a flourish of hands at Gaston's glare. No one else moved, the tension that settled in the room becoming palpable. Heavy. Able to be cut through with a knife.

"No." Maurice said immediately, leaping up in his daughters defense. "You are not welcome here, Dark One."

"Oh?" The spinner chimed, "But I received an invitation from your lovely Colette."

His words were smooth, unfazed by the warning look Colette had shot him.

"No matter." He waved his hand dismissively. "I didn't plan to stay long."

"I won't let you do this." Gaston said firmly, holding his sword tightly, his body as tense as a bow string, ready for anything. "You separated my beauty from me once. I will not allow it a second time!"

"_Your_ beauty?" The words were a snarl from Rumpelstiltskin, and with the flick of his wrist Gaston was flung to the side, a pot filled with maroon carnations cushioning his fall. "Don't make me regret releasing you any more than I have already, dearie."

"You sent her away." Maurice said reasonably, his tone obviously holding no patience for this.

"So I did." Rumpelstiltskin moved forward, turning on his heel to face Belle' father. "And now I've changed my mind."

"Seen the error of your ways?" Colette shot back, staying comfortably in her seat, her eyes holding nothing but petty satisfaction.

The Dark One gave her a glare, one she returned easily, and an audible gasp was heard from a few maids beside her. A stare down between Colette and Rumpelstiltskin was obviously not on the original agenda.

"Indeed..." He retorted with a dry tone. "But Maurice has a point. I was the one who sent her away. I'm not here to drag her back. Then she'd just be weeping all over again and where would that get me?"

Belle relaxed, still motionless as she commanded her body to move. Turn around. Face him. Make sure his eyes were as sincere as his voice. Why couldn't she move?! Something inside was holding her back. Fear?

Colette's eyes did not break from Rumpelstiltskin's. Though finally, she nodded, understanding the pleading look that fleeted to her through his eyes and evaporated in a moment. "Very well."

"Colette!" Maurice said in horror.

"Moe we are in no position to argue with The Dark One." Rumpelstiltskin snorted in amusement. "It'll have to be Belle's choice whether or not she goes with him..."

Another giggle erupted from The Dark One, though this time not quite as sincere. He turned to face the front of the church, and lifted a hand to her. "Well my dear what do you say?" Belle still didn't move, and for a moment his insides faltered. "Belle?"

Her name on his lips seemed to release her, and her legs were suddenly moving. With every emotion whittling inside of her she was storming down the aisle to him, relishing in the cluelessness in his eyes. She stopped just before the spinner, raised her hand, and slapped him. The satisfying sound echoed through the chapel, and Colette was the only one not to let out a frightened squeak.

A silence fell over Belle and Rumpelstiltskin as the rest of the world seemed to fade away with his stinging cheek and her tingling hand.

"Well that was disappointing." The Dark One muttered, rubbing his cheek tenderly.

"I called you." Belle finally said, her tone stabbing him like a knife.

"I know..." The edge of guilt in his voice was less than obvious to anyone but her.

"You never answered."

"I answered your mother." He offered, and Belle glanced over to her mother. An apology was in her eyes that Belle had to forgive.

"I called you, Rumple. I needed you."

"And I'm here now."

"Why?"

The question shook him for a moment, and he searched her eyes, begging, pleading for her to understand what he could not say. He knew it. Deep down he knew. But he was a coward, and the words would not come. Certainly not in a crowd. Perhaps back home. While she was reading to him as he spun at his wheel. Or while they shared tea. Or any other time he could focus on her and only her. To make sure he could see her eyes when he said it. If he could.

"The castle's gotten quite dusty."

He was teasing, but damn it if it didn't make Belle relax and even smile.

"Cutting it a bit close weren't you?"

"Well I had to make an entrance." He said, giving a flourish. "It's forever dearie. And this time I mean it."

Belle gave a smile. "Then I will go with you."

"On one condition." Belle turned to her mother, who seemed just as surprised as her at the words that had fallen from her lips. "That's what you do isn't it Rumpelstiltskin? Make deals? Do you expect me to hand my daughter over to you for nothing?"

"No I suppose not..." The Dark One muttered, giving a dry look to Colette. "You did say it was her choice."

"And she's chosen you. But a mother needs peace of mind." Colette stepped forward, embracing her daughter tightly. "After all, I must be sure she'll be safe with you. Taken care of. Honor upheld."

"Mother..." Belle whispered to her mother in objection, almost fearful of her safety. She knew there was only so far you could push Rumple.

"Belle. Let me have this. Let me be sure my daughter will be happy right out instead of having to search for it..."

Belle's knees went weak. She could have melted into her mother on the spot. Happiness. Colette wanted confirmation. For the sake of both of them. She smiled, nodding. "Yes mother."

Colette turned to Rumpelstiltskin, ignoring the protesting whispers and looks she was getting from Gaston and Maurice. Right now it wasn't about them. It was about Belle. Belle and her true love.

"She'll be safe?" Colette asked, her tone turning motherly "Warm? She'll have enough to eat?"

"She'll want for nothing." Rumpelstiltskin promised, placing a hand over his heart and raising the other in an oath.

"No harm will come to her in your care? You'll treat her like she ought to be treated?"

"Like the most delicate rose."

"You'll come every time she calls?"

A tension wove between them. One that felt too familiar to Belle. The spinner's eyes narrowed. But he nodded. "Even if it's because of a spider."

"And you'll love her?"

Belle gasped at her mother's boldness, stepping away without realizing she had done it. Yes. Fear was indeed what had kept her frozen.

"You know the answer to that one already." He answered easily, much easier than the brunette had expected. Easily enough for her to realize Colette did already know. And she'd had no intention of letting Belle go with him if she did not like the answer.

Satisfied, Colette relaxed. "Very well. I am at ease." She announced, taking Belle's hand and placing it in the oddly-colored hand of The Dark One. "I know she'll be taken care of and her honor kept in tact. I would hate for nasty rumors to start. It's a deal then." She jutted a finger at the man, poking him in the chest. "Take care of her, Rumpelstiltskin. Or I shall have to come do it myself."

"Oh I have No doubt that you will dearie. No doubt that you will."

Rumpelstiltskin put his arm around Belle's waist, and with a wave of his hand the world shifted about them, bringing them back to The Dark Castle. Home.

"Did your mother just...?" He gestured between the two of them.

"Yes I think she did." Belle said, stumbling back slightly. Magical travel always took her a moment to adjust to. But this time she didn't mind it. The castle was far too welcoming, especially with its master by her side.

"Well good to know all that didn't go to waist then." He said with a nod, turning stiffly, almost nervously, to go.

"When on earth did you meet my mother?" Belle asked, trailing after him as he walked through the dark hall and taking the familiar route to her chambers.

"Oh she…might have dropped by because of my doing about three days ago."

"She summoned you...and you brought her here?"

"Yes and look at all the dust gathering that she got an eyeful of. She wasn't happy with me to say the least."

Belle giggled as he opened the door for her. Her room was unchanged. Even the books were still scattered about in the same place she'd left them. "Well I'll fix that."

"Oh I hope so..." He said, following her into the bedroom and shutting the door behind them. "I do hope so..."


End file.
